The Invasion Of The Aether Paridise
by FieryDragon534
Summary: How me and a few friends invaded Aether Paradise to save Lillie -also includes after too-


FHi, I am Charles. I am a Pokémon Trainer. Ever since I chose Litten, crazy things have been happening. For instance, my Rockruff, a Pokémon I have always loved, evolved into a Lycanroc I have never seen before! Now everyone thinks I am the so-called  
"Chosen

One." Now, one thing I want to make clear. I did not want to be a hero. All I wanted was to have a regular Island Challenge and a regular life. Now I am invading places and now I've got to capture THE Solgaleo. My team is:

Litten

Scratch, Flamethrower, Flame Charge and Bite,

Lycanroc

Brick Break, Crunch, Fire Fang and Stone Edge,

Mimikyu

Shadow Ball, X-Scissor, Play Rough and Thunderbolt,

Greninja

Night Slash, Water Shuriken, Ice Beam and Ariel Ace,

Pikachu

Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and Electro Ball.

I know right, I don't even have 6 Pokémon. Well let's just get to it.

Hau, Gladion, Luna and I slowly snuck around the corner.

"Of course there has to be guards." I growled. My armour clinked. (a/n: imagine the Kommo-o armour without the helmet, there you go, that's what I wear.) A guard turned my way and my blood froze. I quickly muttered to everyone

"I'll battle them alone, you sneak past, I'll catch up."

"Be careful" Luna said worriedly.

"Here, keep it." Gladion shoved a Poké Ball into my hand. Litten meowed worriedly at my leg. (Yes, Litten is afraid of its Poké Ball.)

However, Hau said,

"No, Decidueye and I have got your back."

"No, go ahead and I'll catch up." I reply. I run out into the guards' line of sight.

"Hey!" they bellow and before I can say anything there is a Hypno and a Clefable sending a Psybeam and Moonblast my way.

"Go Lycanroc and Null,"I yell, throwing a Poké Ball from my belt and the one I was still holding. "Null! Use Crush Claw on Clefable! Lycanroc! Use Crunch on Hypno!" The Two Pokémon dodged the powerful attacks coming and launched - literally

in Lycanroc' case- their own powerful attacks. Then I ordered Null to use X-Scisser on Hypno and Lycanroc to use Stone Edge on Clefable. With the guards defeated, I returned my Pokémon and ran through the door, Litten at my side.

I found everyone near a mirror.

"This is the entrance to Mum's secret lab,"Gladion informed, "that's where Lillie is."

"I expect Guzma to be with her," Luna said, "I mean, it looks like he likes her, the way he drools over her."

"Please do me a favour and never say that again." I muttered. Luna giggled.

"Can we move on already?" Gladion said, making it clear he didn't like the subject either. He pulled out a keycard and inserted it into a slot on the wall. The door opened to reveal... an inactive portal. Gladion cursed.

"They deactivated the portal!"

"Is there a way to reactivate it though?" Hau asked.

"Yes, there is a button which shall activate it up those stairs"

"On it!" Hau yelled, running up the stairs. 5 minutes later, the portal flickered to life and Hau came bolting down the stairs.

Wordlessly, we healed our Pokémon and went through the portal to Lusamine's laboratory.

"Where is Lillie?" I bellowed at Lusamine.

"She is here" she laughed. Then I saw Lillie, looking at us in surprise, huddled in a corner in tears.

"Nebby" she mouthed and pointed to a machine-box combination. Although I didn't actually know, I yelled,

"What is it with you and your Ultra Wormholes? You're trying to create one, aren't you?"

Lusamine only laughed.

"You are a clever young one aren't you, Charles?"

"Stop! You'll kill Nebby!" Lillie screamed.

"Shut it, you!" Guzma yelled, giving her a slap to the cheek, making her scream in pain.

"Guzma. You'll regret that." My voice was dangerously low and serious.

"Ok, then battle me!" Guzma laughed.

"Oh, you are on!" I yelled, feeling my body sweat in anticipation.

"Go! Null!"I yelled.

"Golisopod!" Called Guzma.

"Crush Claw!"

"Night Slash!" The two attacks collided and Golisopod stumbled. I took my chance.

"X-Scissor!" Golisopod fell to the floor, defeated. Guzma was forced to admit defeat. Next up was Lusamine, with her Clefable.

"X-Scisser!"

"Moonblast!"

Null took damage.

"Crush Claw!"

"Double-Edge!"

Null dropped defeatedthis time, but Litten quickly replaced it

"Flamethrower!"

"Moonblast!"

"Flame Charge!"

"Double-Edge!"

Litten collapsed.

"Moonlight!"

"Go! Pikachu! Iron tail!"

"Protect!" Too late. Clefable tood a hard hit.

"Thunderbolt!" Clefable was finished. Absol took its place.

"Iron Tail!"

"Night Slash!" Pikachu was hit.

"Dark Pulse!" Pikachu fainted.

"Go! Mimikyu! X-Scissor!"

"Protect! Flash Cannon!"

Lusamine forgot about Mimikyu's Disguise ability.

"Play Rough!"

"Protect! Flash Cannon!"

Mimikyu was defeated.

"Return, Absol!"

"Greninja!" I yelled.

"Salazzle!"

"Water Shuriken!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Night Slash!"

"Finish it! Venoshock!"

Greninja was defeated.

"Lycanroc! Stone Edge!"

Salazzle was thrown into the air.

"Crunch!" Salazzle fainted at Lycanroc's attack.

"Absol! Go!"

"Let's do this," I yell as I do the Lycanium Z movement, "SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS!" I love Z moves, they are so powerful. Absol was defeated at last.

"You may have stopped us but you haven't stopped our Ultra Wormhole!" A crack appeared in the middle of the room, then erupting into an Ultra Wormhole.

"Nebby!" Screamed Lillie. Lusamine and Guzma leapt into the Wormhole and then it vanished. I looked down at myself. My skin and armour were drenched in sweat, and they shone in the light of the room.

"Charles!" Called Lillie as she ran across the room into my arms, to which I responded rather awkwardly. Then to my embarrassment and the other's shock, Lillie said

"Thank you so much for saving me," and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nebby!" I remembered. When we arrived at the box, Lycanroc, who I'd forgotten to return to it's Poké Ball, sniffed at it, then, without warning, it attacked the lid with a Crunch attack, opening it.

"Careful," I warned, "You could have hit Nebby" But Nebby had transformed. Rotom, my Pokédex, came out of my bag and scanned it.

"Cosmoem," It chirped, "the evolved form of Cosmog"

"You evolved, Nebby." Lillie said in wonder.

 _Later, at a Pokémon Center..._

"Here, Lillie," said Nurse Joy, "Nebby is just fine."

"T-thank you." Replied Lillie shakily.

"Lillie!" Called Hau from the Cafe, "Charles!What are you going to drink?

"Tapu Cocoa." We replied in unison. We looked at each other, blushed, and collected our drinks.

"Well, next we are going to Poni Island." Said Hau.

"Next, you need to collect the Sun Flute from Exeggcutor Island." Lillie informed.

"Can't be too hard after what just happened." I replied.

The End

There won't be a sequel


End file.
